


Snowmen

by Ineia



Category: No. 6 (Anime & Manga), No. 6 - All Media Types, No. 6 - Asano Atsuko
Genre: Hot Chocolate, M/M, Snowman, Snowmen, snowmen and some hot cocoa, uh yeah that's basically it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 10:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2848145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ineia/pseuds/Ineia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shion and Nezumi build a snowman.  Hot cocoa follows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowmen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [this-is-our-truth](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=this-is-our-truth).



> For this-is-our-truth in the No. 6 Secret Santa!
> 
> NOTE: I do not own No. 6 and its related media. However the plot of this story, and other aspects I created, are my own work, derived from No. 6.

     There’s always been an innocence that seems to surround Shion, but Nezumi calls it ignorance.  “Ignorance is bliss,” and Shion is always ever so blissful.  But seeing Shion smiling from ear to ear, snowflakes sitting in his hair, and radiating joy…  Perhaps that sentiment was not innocence, nor ignorance.  Perhaps there something in-between.

     “Nezumi!” Shion says, turning to his friend (who was only observing), “Help me roll this on top.”

     “Why should I help you build a snowman?”

     It had stopped snowing for the moment, but Nezumi didn’t doubt it would start again in a few minutes.  There was several inches on the ground already, and Shion had dragged him outside to take advantage of it.

     “Please,” Shion says, gesturing to the slightly-smaller-than-the-most-large snow ball which he wants to put on top of the larger (evidently) snow ball he already had made.

     Nezumi sighs, but he doesn’t protest further as he walks to the white haired boy and rolls his medium sized snowball carefully on top of the bigger ball, and the brightening of Shion’s face as he did so was gratifying.

     Shion begins to sculpt the smallest ball and Nezumi steps back and gazed at the sky.  Snow falls again.  If it got heavier, they should go inside…

     “Hey, Shion, in a couple minutes maybe we should head ba—what are you doing?”

     Nezumi gapes as Shion removes his coat and places it on the snowman, and then tries to draw a smiley-face on it.

     Nezumi rushes over to him and rips the coat off the snowman (which partially breaks its side) and shoves forcefully over Shion’s shoulders,

     “It is way below freezing, are you absolutely insane?!  You’ll get sick, what the hell is wrong with you!”

     Shion reluctantly pulls on the coat,

     “The weather is not that bad, and since we don’t have sticks or hats I figured my coat–”

     “Clueless!  You’re absolutely brain dead, you could have caught an pneumonia in this weather if you kept your coat off for any amount longer.”

     “Look there, you ripped off half its chest, I’ll have to p–”

     “We should go in, Shion, the snow’s coming hard, and soon it will be a storm…” Nezumi trails off as he sees the look in Shion’s eyes as he stares at the partially ruined snowman.  White hair seems to be flowing off his head with the snow blowing past his face, as Shion looks at the broken snowman with a melancholy that was childlike.

     “Hey.  Let’s go in before the snow is too bad.”

     Shion still doesn’t move for a few moments.  Nezumi wonders if Shion made snowmen back in No. 6, if he was nostalgic for his happier childhood.

     His mindless, pure childhood.  His childhood without Nezumi.

     Suddenly, Shion turns.  He marches past Nezumi and towards their shared underground room.  Nezumi’s feet won’t work for a moment, as he simply observes Shion’s figure walking away, and then the marred snowman.

     Something told Nezumi that he could be walking away from more than just a snowman.

 

     The sorrowful mood of Shion seemingly vanished after the pair returns home, but unusual, however not uncomfortable, quiet replaces the normal chatter of the other boy.

     “Rikiga gave me this special drink, cocoa,” Shion talks.  It hadn’t been silent, Shion had been humming absently to himself, the mice had been chirping occasionally, and Nezumi had been turning pages in the book he was reading on the bed.  But it was still quiet, and it was refreshing to hear Shion’s voice break that quiet.  That quiet made the feeling of gloom Shion had emitted earlier come back.  Nezumi didn’t like seeing Shion somber.

     “He also had these smushy candies too, they’re called marshmallows,” Shion drops a few of the marshmallows into the two drinks he’s prepared and hands one to Nezumi.  Barely glancing he takes it from Shion, and sits up slightly on the bed so he can drink it properly.  Shion sits next to him and sips at the cocoa.

     They sit together on the bed like that until Nezumi briefly peers at Shion and sees he’s placed the cocoa in his lap and is fiddling with something.  Lowering his novel, he looks more closely at what Shion is doing.  His friend is holding a few marshmallows and working with them, Nezumi watches until he realizes what he is doing, and doesn’t look away until he’s finished.

     With a small smile, Nezumi returns to his book.

 

     Shion had made a little snowman.


End file.
